Lord Phantomhive's Rival
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: Arabella does her best to care for her younger sister Emily, but it's difficult with them being orphaned. After a seemingly normal day, she sees Grell kill a person, and she can't help but want to investigate what happened. But will crossing paths with Lord Ciel and his butler Sebastian and working with them be a good idea? Rating inside. No CielxOC, SebastianxOC, or GrellxOC.


**Ace: Hello fellow Kuroshitsuji fans! This takes place during the anime's Jack the Ripper arc to the Noah Circus Ark story arc, with occasional skips here and there.**

**Many of the characters will be OOC in certain moments, but I'll try my best to keep them in character for most of this fanfic.**

**Rating: Rated T for violence, death, Grell, OOC, and swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Shinigami?

_Two weeks ago..._

Arabella

"Arabella! Arabella!" My younger sister Emily ran up to me as I was looking at a lovely blue dress that had been put up on display at a local shop.

"Yes?" I replied.

Emily tugged my sleeve a little. "Funtom company just came out with a new line of toys!"

I smiled. "They did?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yep! Want see them?"

I nodded. "Of course."

I walked down the street with her. We lived in London during the reign of Queen Victoria. We once lived in America with our parents, but my father's watch business wasn't doing so well. Angered, Father decided that it would be best if we moved there with his older brother Thomas, who owned a successful watch business in England. I was only seven when we moved to London. Emily was two. When I had turned thirteen, our parents disappeared. We had visited a tea shop, and a lamp fell over by accident. Emily and I escaped the fire, but our parents weren't so lucky. We couldn't find them anywhere. Several people had also gone missing, and to this day no one knows where they went. Some say they were kidnapped. Others claimed that they had died. Either way, Emily and I were alone. Uncle Thomas and Aunt Lisa, who happened to be nobility around this time, decided to take us in as their children. We were grateful for their help, but at the same time we constantly wondered what happened to our parents.

We stopped at the display case that showcased Funtom's latest toys. A small blue teddy bear with a black eyepatch was sitting there. I smiled, knowing that Emily loved any type of teddy bear, and this particular one had apparently captured her heart. I reached my hand into my purse, and pulled some pounds out. "Here." I handed it to her.

She smiled and dashed into the store, giggling and skipping. She emerged several seconds later, clutching the bear to her chest.

"Thank you, Arabella!"

I smiled. "Your welcome. What's his name going to be?"

"Ciel Phantomhive," she stated proudly.

We started walking back to the carriage that was waiting. "You're naming the bear after Funtom's Head?"

She nodded. "Yep."

I sighed. "Okay then. I'm not sure if showing the bear to Ciel would be a good idea if we might him..."

"Does Ciel have an extraordinary butler?" Emily asked. "I heard someone talk about it earlier, sissy."

I nodded. "So they say. He has skills that one dreams of and he is supposedly handsome, according to the stories. But don't listen to any of the silly gossip that people say. Then again, he is quite young for someone known as the Queen's Watchdog."

"Do you dislike him?"

"I meet him once, and his seemingly distant personality annoyed me, as he was more interested in talking to our Uncle instead of talking with me, so I wound up talking to Sebastian, his butler. His butler... unnerved me, to say the least. He was pleasant, but something about him scared me."

"Is it his red eyes?"

I shook my head. "No. It was something about his... personality, like he was capable of things that are dark. And Madame Red has red eyes, and I'm not scared of talking to her," I muttered the last part to myself so that Emily wouldn't hear me. "In fact, I like having tea with her. I love her personality."

We were near the carriage when I realized that I had forgotten something important.

"I forgot to get a book for Aunt Lisa," I muttered angrily.

Emily nodded. "I'll wait here." She began to play with her bear and giggled.

Nodding, I dashed back into the square and slipped into the local bookstore. I located said book and quickly handed the money over to the cashier. When I received my change, I hurried out of the store.

It was getting darker, and the stores were closing. I had to hurry to the carriage before Emily freaked out.

I turned to my left and was jogging when I heard a maniacal laughter. I stopped mid-step and glanced slowly to my left. There was an alley that wasn't well lit, and I could see two figures standing there. Creeping closer, I hide behind two crates that were positioned near the clothing store, and patiently held my breath.

One figure had long brown hair and wore simple brown clothing, and carried a book in her hand. She was yelling at the other figure, whom had short red hair, and basically was wearing red clothing.

The red-haired figure made a motion with her hands, and another figure in red took a machine out, and before I could tell what it was, he slashed the brunette in the chest. The brown haired woman fell backwards, and... some sort of cinematic reel came out of her. I wanted to scream. Pedaling backwards, I ran off, trying not to look back. I hoped that I wasn't being followed.

After what seem like several agonizing hours, I reached the carriage and jumped in, panting heavily.

"Are you okay, sis?" Emily asked as she squeezed her bear. She sat across from me, and began to play with her bear again.

I slowed my breathing. "I'm fine."

Emily, being quite young, nodded and continued to play with Ciel the bear. I looked out the window, trying to forget what I saw. But one image kept returning to me. It was the redhead's yellow eyes. No matter how hard I tried, it would not leave my mind.

I thought about the reel, and how it looked like a... life's... story...

_Did I... See a Shinigami or killer? Does that mean that I'll die? And if so, when will it happen? And will that Shinigami/killer be there when it happens? And what was that thing they held? And who were the people in red?_

With this in mind, I might want to ask Ciel about it... But why would I do that? He's more interested in being the Queen's Watchdog, not listening to some crazy girl's imagination.

* * *

**Ace: And so begins Arabella's questioning of what happened that night. And the person killed was an OC. And Grell killed her because she was on the death list... Nah, he wasn't on the list.**

**Ace**


End file.
